1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to boats, and, more particularly, relates to an ingress/egress system for boats.
2. Description Of The Related Art
It is known to provide a step assembly or ladder which is connected to the side of a boat, and which allows ingress/egress to and from the boat. The ladder is generally disposed in a vertical position and extends below the surface level of the water in which the boat is disposed. The ladder allows ingress to the boat by a person disposed in the water, and conversely allows egress from the boat by a person disposed therein. The step assembly is typically used to interconnect a fixed structure, such as a pier, with a boat. The end of the steps adjacent the boat are disposed a distance away from the boat, such as the width of a step, and do not line up with the upper surface of the boat.
A problem with ladders and step assemblies used to provide ingress/egress to and from a boat is that the boat cannot be easily boarded or disembarked by a person with a physical handicap. The steps and ladder rungs do not allow easy traversal thereof by a person who has difficulty walking or is confined to a wheelchair.
It is also known to provide an ingress/egress ramp to allow boarding and disembarking of a boat. However, such ramps are configured to connect to the boat at a location which is above or below the upper surface, e.g., deck, of the boat. It is therefore difficult, if not impossible, for a person having a physical handicap to board and disembark a boat using such ramps.
Finally, it is also known to use a ramp on a land vehicle (such as a van) for allowing access to and from the land vehicle via a person in a wheelchair. However, such ramps merely lie on top of the floor of the vehicle, and thereby include an end which extends above the floor of the vehicle and inhibits use of the ramp by a person in a wheelchair. Further, with a land vehicle, such as a van, the van is sitting on a fixed structure (i.e., ground) with which the ramp engages. Accordingly, in contrast with a boat which moves up and down because of wave action, there is substantially no relative movement between the van and the ground. Thus, it is not necessary to connect the ramp to the ground, or to otherwise maintain the van at a predetermined position relative to the ground for proper use of the ramp.
What is needed in the art is an ingress/egress system for a boat which allows a person having a handicap to relatively easily board and disembark the boat.